Visit to Dearly Farm
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: When Atticus and the family go to Atlantica for the summer, Patch feels a little homesick, so he decides to visit his family back on the farm along with his girlfriend, Colette and his father figure from the Pound Puppies, Lucky.
1. Chapter 1

It was summer time and Patch was starting to feel a little homesick. No need to get him wrong, he loved his life here with Atticus and the others, but sometimes, he wished he would be home with his natural family. One night after the last day of school, he made a Twilight Bark call to his biological father Pongo.

"Oh, it's Patch, everyone!" Pongo told his 97 puppies and mate.

"What is it?" Perdita asked in excitement.

"He says he wants to come visit for the summer with his new friends." Pongo informed.

"Yay! Patch is coming to visit!" All 97 puppies cheered.

"Wait, I thought Patch was already here?" the chicken who hung out with the Dalmatians looked puzzled.

"Oh, Spot, Spot, Spot..." the tiny female puppy known as Cadpig shook her head at her fine-feathered friend. "When are you ever going to remember? Patch is our brother who goes on adventures after he got separated from us in London! He's also one of Amber's closest friends."

"Oh, Dad, that reminds me, is he bringing Amber with him?" Lucky asked.

"Amber won't be able to visit for a long while, but she will be visiting sometime in the future, maybe you'll get to see her best friend again." Pongo encouraged.

"Wahoo!" Lucky cheered.

"Amber is Roger's niece..." Spot tried to think. "Right?"

'Technically yes, but she's Anita's sister's daughter," Cadpig corrected. "She looks so much like Anita..."

"Yeah, I just love it when Amber visits..." Lucky commented, sounding in love slightly. "I wish Anita had a dozen more nieces just like her."

"Come on, let's answer Patch." Cadpig smiled.

Patch put his ear up as he waited to hear from the farm where his family lived now, he smiled that he talked with them.

"Oh, someone tell him about the dance!" Two-Tone jumped up and down. "It's just so glamorous... Maybe he could take that girlfriend of his... What's her name? Lolly... Collie... Dolly?"

"Colette," Cadpig stated with a smile. "She sounds so lovely..."

"Yeah, tell him to bring her with him, oh, and also for him to bring Lucky with him." Rolly said.

"I'm right here..." Lucky looked at his fat brother.

"Not you, that other Lucky!" Rolly replied.

"This is gonna be confusing..." Lucky muttered.

Pongo responded to Patch's calls before they decided to get some sleep, it was very late where they were.

* * *

"Oh, I can't wait to tell them!" Patch was very eager with his tail waving in the air.

"Can't wait to tell who?" Atticus asked with a smile.

"Hi, Atticus..." Patch smiled to his boy. "Well... You know, I'm going to visit my family this summer."

"Yes, while we go to Atlantica, it was a compromise." Atticus was familiar with their ordeal over summer vacation plans.

"Well, I just told everyone that Lucky and Colette are coming too," Patch smiled proudly. "If they want to, I mean..."

"I'm sure that they will want to come too." Atticus smiled.

"I gotta tell them!" Patch dashed off.

Atticus was about to stop Patch because of how late it was, but he knew it would be kind of pointless, so he just let his puppy go with a sigh.

"Hopefully they're still up." Atticus said to himself.

* * *

Patch went through the Brown family fence and started to yip up to the top floor window.

Mo looked very exhausted, she came to the window, opened it up and looked down to the Dalmatian puppy. "Patch, could you keep it down a little?" she asked apologetically. "Junior has a fever and he needs to get some sleep..."

"I'm sorry, Mo, could you send Colette down?" Patch requested.

As soon as Colette heard Patch's voice, she was outside in an instant.

"Oh, never mind." Patch told Mo.

Mo nodded with a yawn, shut the window and went back to sleep.

* * *

Colette yawned herself, but smiled that he was there. "What is it, Patch?"

"Colette, I know you're a bit of lady material like your mother, but... How would you like to visit a farm this summer?" Patch invited.

"Well, I guess an experience at a farm would be great, so okay. For any reason; would your family be living on a farm?" Colette smiled.

"Well, yeah..." Patch chuckled. "I guess Roger and Anita thought living in a simple house with so many dogs would be a handful... I was supposed to go with them, but I got left behind the next morning... They didn't even notice I was gone..."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Patch, but there's so many of you..." Colette soothed.

"I know..." Patch understood now. "Besides, if I hadn't, I wouldn't have this new life I have and I'd probably never meet you."

Colette looked flattered at that last statement.

"Well, I better go ask Lucky if he wants to come too." Patch smiled.

"Okay..." Colette yawned again. "Good night..."

Patch smiled to her. "Good night..." he then dashed off to meet his father figure away from home.

 _'I sure hope that Lucky is still awake.'_ Patch thought to himself while running.

* * *

Dot was of course fast asleep.

Lucky was lying down on her floor while she was lost in her dreams for the night. He put an ear up though which made him smile, and he went down the stairs and went out the backyard doggy door. "I've been expecting you, my boy."

Patch chuckled a little. "Um, would you like to come with me to Dearly farm?" he asked the adult male collie.

"A farm, huh?" Lucky chuckled. "My old pals Rover and Daisy live on a farm..."

"My family lives there, I'd like them to meet you." Patch told him with a proud smile.

"And I would love to meet them too." Lucky smiled.

Patch smiled. "Great, this is going to be so much fun!"

Lucky smiled and hugged him. "Thank you kindly for inviting me... You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to." Patch insisted.

This caused for Lucky to chuckle and to ruffle the top of the Dalmatian puppy's head.

"Hey, quit it!" Patch giggled.

"So, when do we leave?" Lucky asked.

"There's a truck coming in tomorrow afternoon that's making a stop to the farm," Patch informed. "Colette's coming with us... You remember her, right?"

"Of course I remember your girlfriend, Patch." Lucky smiled innocently.

"Great, now remember, we have to be on the truck on time." Patch smiled.

"I'll make sure of it," Lucky saluted him, looking playfully serious, then smiled again after lowering his frontal paw. "I bet they're so proud of you."

"Yeah," Patch smiled. "Well, I better get back home."

"All right, get some sleep, it's quite late over here." Lucky patted him on the head.

"Good night!" Patch called, helping himself back home.

"Night!" Lucky called back.

* * *

As soon as Patch got home, he went upstairs and went to sleep instantly.

Atticus smiled. "Good night, Patch."

Patch smiled in his sleep, going into a deep one until tomorrow morning.

"I just know that they'll have fun at farm." Atticus smiled.

* * *

Emily sighed as she was holding onto the necklace given to her by Athena, thinking about her own vacation with the family and hoped for the best.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" Patrick asked.

Emily sighed. "When am I not?" she asked with a sad smile to her husband.

"Good point, well, you know that she'll always be in our hearts and she can meet us any time she wants from Heaven." Patrick said.

"I suppose..." Emily said softly. "I just wish I could've been there more after we both left Never Land... I traded my mermaid life for a human form and she had met Triton, but I guess you can never change the past." she then sighed.

Patrick gave her a hug to soothe her. "It's okay..." he cooed to her. "Things will get better in the future... The past is in the past and the future's now."

Emily smiled to him and hugged him, still thinking of her late sister, but was glad she still had her family.

"Now, how's about we get some sleep?" Patrick suggested.

Emily nodded, she then suddenly let out a yawn, instantly feeling sleepy. Patrick helped her up to bed and everybody got a good night's sleep that night. And where the next day would be the start of both vacations.


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast the next morning, Atticus and Patch came to James and Elizabeth's house, to say goodbye to Mo and pick up Colette.

"I sure do wish I could come with you, Atticus." Mo smiled.

"Maybe someday in the future..." Atticus suggested. "I'll bring you back something nice though."

"Thank you." Mo thanked her boyfriend, giving him a kiss.

Atticus smiled and blushed slightly from the kiss, giving her a goodbye hug.

* * *

Patch walked in through the house, he saw Angel and Colette talking while Scamp and Danielle were playing tug-of-war with each other. "Hey, guys." he then smiled.

The others smiled to him. Colette walked over to the Dalmatian she loved.

"Just making sure you were ready to go." Patch said to her.

"Yeah, I do admit, it was hard to fall asleep after our talk last night, but I'm ready if you are." Colette smiled to him.

"I sure am." Patch said.

"Hey, Patch, you wanna do a little tug-of-war before you two leave?" Scamp asked.

"Oh, I don't know..." Patch replied shyly.

"Come on, just one round." Scamp said.

"Go on, Patch; you better do it now before Scamp starts to beg." Colette giggled.

"Well... Just one..." Patch agreed.

"We'll see who's Top Dog around here now!" Danielle laughed in excitement.

"Yeah, let's see if you still got it, strong pup." Scamp playfully teased.

"Oh, you're on, House Dog." Patch teased back.

Danielle dragged over the rope and put it in between them. "LET'S GET IT ON!" she jeered like a wrestling referee.

Patch and Scamp grabbed both ends and started to tug.

"And go!" Danielle called out.

Patch and Scamp growled as they bit hard on the ends they were 'holding' and even started to circle each other. And were both now pulling on each ends, but of course, it wasn't going to be easy for Scamp. Scamp was nearly sliding on the floor as Patch tugged a lot harder than a normal puppy would. And where of course, in the end Patch won with Scamp being tied up with the rope after he nearly slid and spun around. Danielle, Angel, and Colette cheered for Patch's victory. Scamp muffled and struggled with the mess he was trapped in.

"Oh, let me get that for you..." Patch grabbed the other end and spun him out into freedom.

Scamp looked dizzy a moment, but then shook his head. "Clever..."

"And sorry about that, sometimes I forget how strong I am." Patch apologized.

"You should come with a warning label." Angel joked.

This caused for all of them to laugh a little.

"Well, Colette, we better get going." Patch smiled.

"Right..." Colette nodded.

"Have a safe trip!" Scamp called.

"Bye, guys!" Colette smiled to her family as she followed Patch out the door.

"Lemme know if you wrestle any greased pigs!" Danielle laughed.

"We'll let you know." Patch told her.

Danielle laughed as she got on the floor. Patch and Colette walked off together, going to meet Lucky to where the truck would make its stop, saying goodbye to their humans on the way.

* * *

Luckily for them, Lucky had finished his breakfast and was now waiting for them to get there. Patch smiled and instantly ran to him. Colette smiled too, she followed, but a little slower.

"Hey, Patch." Lucky smiled to the puppy.

"Hey, Lucky." Patch smiled, nuzzling up to the dog.

Lucky smiled, then saw the female cocker spaniel puppy. "Ah, this must be the lovely and famous Colette, huh?"

Colette blushed a little. "Yes, Mr. Lucky..." she greeted.

"You can just call me, Lucky," Lucky said. "So then, shall we get to the truck before it takes off without us?"

"Hurry, I know where it's headed!" Patch told them, running ahead.

"Whoa, slow down, Speedo!" Lucky called, but then laughed a little. "Oh, those boy puppies really know how to take the lead, huh?"

"My brother's exactly the same way." Colette giggled in agreement as she followed him to catch up with Patch.

* * *

All three of them ran as fast as they could to catch the truck before it would leave. The truck made a stop to a close by gas station diner with the driver going in for a moment. Lucky, Patch, and Colette made it to the end of the truck with no way in. Patch was about to open it until a male boxer opened the doors.

"Where you folks headed?" the boxer asked them.

"Dearly Farm." Patch panted.

"Well, you're in luck, come on in!" the boxer told them with a smile, inviting them to join him for the ride. "Bruce here has to make one stop there, we got Kanine Krunchies to deliver to the market."

"Cool!" Patch cheered, jumping right in.

"Alley oop!" Lucky called, jumping in as well.

Patch held out his paws for Colette. Colette smiled and took his paws, pulling herself in.

"You might wanna nap on the way," the boxer told them. "The farm's far away from here."

"A little nap would be good." Patch said.

"Too excited..." Colette muttered, but she seemed to be getting sleepy now.

"Just a little nap." Patch smiled.

* * *

Lucky was already asleep, due to being an old dog and all. Patch came between his father figure and girlfriend to get some sleep. The boxer shut the door after them just as the driver came back to drive the truck until his stop near Dearly Farm. Patch's dream was a pleasant one where he was now in front of his biological dog family. Lucky was dreaming and hoping the Pongo family would like him like Patch did.

Colette was dreaming the same thing, well, almost the same thing due to her relationship with Patch being in a romantic sense and not an adoptive father and adoptive son sense. It was a long drive to the Dearly Farm, but it was all going to be worth it. The boxer slept here and there, but he woke up at certain stops so he could wake them and tell them when they would be at the farm.


	3. Chapter 3

It was decided that after Atticus would visit Atlantica with his family for the summer, Patch would go to Dearly Farm for his summer with Lucky and Colette. Patch and Colette were with the main puppies which were his brothers and one sister and their dog wishing to be chicken friend. It didn't take long until Colette was practically one of the pups, even if she was a cocker spaniel. Lucky often spent time with Pongo and Perdita to get to know them better since he took Patch under his wing and all. One day, Rolly was on his way to the others with a bag of peanuts, but he had accidentally dropped some along the way which attracted a new friend.

* * *

Lucky, Cadpig, Colette, Patch, and Spot were lying all together next to the hay as they waited for Rolly to come by.

"What is taking Rolly so long?" Colette asked.

"Probably stopped for food." Patch guessed as he did push-ups with Cadpig on his back to show his siblings how much he's changed since Atticus adopted him when they moved to the farm without him by accident.

"Mind having some more weight on you, Bro?" Lucky asked his now super-strong brother.

"The more the merrier." Patch smirked.

Lucky, Spot, and Colette then all got onto his back. Patch then continued to do his work-out with ease as though nothing had been put on his back.

"Hey," Rolly finally showed up. "Anybody want some peanuts?"

Patch looked up while doing his push-ups and was surprised to see what was behind Rolly. The others looked too and jumped off Patch's back to see if they were really seeing what they were seeing. Spot was so overwhelmed that she fainted instantly.

"What?" Rolly looked to them. "It's not like I've never offered you some of my food before... Okay, it's been a while."

"Um, Rolly, are you casting over a larger shadow lately?" Lucky asked his slightly overweight brother.

"No, why?" Rolly replied with a slight glare.

Lucky grabbed Rolly's face and then turned him to look behind him. There had been an elephant on the farm ground.

"Did you make a new friend during your peanut pick up?" Colette asked.

The elephant gently trumpeted to them before sucking up the legumes from the bag.

"Hey, _my_ peanuts!" Rolly yelped before he started to fly with them and ended up inside the elephant's trunk.

"Hey! Let him out of your trunk!" Colette glared.

The elephant sniffled before letting out a sneeze.

"That'll work..." Colette sighed.

Luckily Lucky, Cadpig, Spot, Colette, and Rolly all held on tight to Patch since he was the strongest out of all of them.

"Hey, he's fun!" Rolly smiled.

"Yeah, but where'd he come from?" Lucky wondered.

"He's a stray!" Cadpig piped up. "A wandering orphan in the Suburban Jungle."

"A stray elephant?" Spot deadpanned.

"He must be from a circus." Patch said.

"Do you suppose it's Dumbo?" Colette tilted her head.

"Nope, his ears aren't big enough to lift him up in the air." Patch said.

"Worth a guess..." Colette came up to the elephant. "Hi,...Erm... Little guy... Are ya lost?"

The elephant nodded with a frown.

"Poor guy..." Colette cooed.

"Let's keep him!" Rolly suggested.

"Are you nuts?!" Patch asked. "Do you even know the responsibilities of taking care of a pet?"

"I'm with Patch on this one, guys," Spot had to agree with the actual dalmatian puppy. "You gotta feed him, and clean him, and keep him out of trouble!"

"No problemo." Lucky reassured with a smirk.

"Problemo!" Rolly gasped, then backed up against the hay with his siblings and the elephant.

"What's wrong?" Colette was about to come forward.

"Oh, no, it's Cruella, quick, we gotta hide behind one of the piles of hay." Patch said.

"Cruella?!" Colette yelped and hid with them, she may not had known the devil woman as well as the others did, but she knew all about her and how malicious she was and the puppies had told her and Patch about how determined she was about buying and selling the farm.

"Ta-Ta, Anita," Cruella was leaving the house with a small smile. "And remember, all work and no play makes Anita a good employee," She then saw Roger walk by her with a box in his hand. "Oh, hello, Rolodex."

"Rolodex?" Colette muttered about the devil woman getting Roger's name wrong.

"All right!" Roger cheered as he unwrapped the box. "My Aquarium Pals came!"

"Oh, really? Then I guess you'll be selling the farm soon?" Cruella asked with a smirk as if she knew something.

Colette growled as she didn't like Cruella one bit as the woman talked with Roger about the farm and that he was only allowed to have '101 pets'.

"I always hated that woman." Patch growled.

"NO MORE PETS!" Cruella told Roger, threatening to buy the farm if there were more pets than the dalmatians. "I'm watching you, Ragweed..."

"Uh-Oh, we gotta hide him, quick!" Lucky told the others.

"Oh, really, where?" Patch asked. "Inside one of the piles of hay?"

"Ya never know..." Lucky shrugged.

The puppies and chicken pushed the elephant into the pile of hay and the puppies and chicken leaned against it to look casual like nothing weird had happened. Patch and Colette were with them too and where they weren't in violation of the deed since both of them and Lucky the border collie were only visiting for the summer, she still couldn't buy the farm. Cruella drove off after she believed she only believed she saw an elephant was a hallucination or something and let them stay in peace.

"We can't keep him," Spot said to her friends. "Cruella said-"

"Excuse me, but are we gonna let Cruella deParty Pooper stop us from having a pet?" Lucky scoffed.

"Yep." Patch nodded.

"Sounds good to me." Colette said.

Cadpig, Spot, and Rolly even agreed.

"No," Lucky disagreed. "It's like you said, Spot, all we gotta do is keep him fed, clean, and out of sight!"

"What about keeping him out of trouble?" Spot mumbled.

"Details..." Lucky shook his head with a smirk. He then looked to Patch once he said details giving the strong older puppy the idea why he was looking at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Bro?" Patch smiled nervously.

"You're the details I'm referring too." Lucky smirked.

"I feel like this is gonna end badly somehow." Patch whispered to Colette.

Colette nodded in agreement.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Spot came between the two puppies.

This caused the two older pups to scream startled since Spot came between them all of a sudden.

"Oops, sorry." Spot chuckled sheepishly.

"Anyway, I think it's time to feed Jimbo." Patch said.

"I think elephants eat hay, come on, let's go to the barn." Lucky said.

* * *

The seven of them then went inside the barn.

"Chow time, Jimbo!" Lucky called after they made a bowl of hay for the elephant.

Jimbo walked over and happily started to eat the hay.

"See? Nuthin' to it." Lucky smirked.

The elephant then began to eat the bowl after the hay was all gone.

"Uh-oh." Colette said.

The elephant then started to suck up more bails of hay through his trunk. He even accidentally nearly swallowed another one of the puppies, but spat him out.

"Sorry, Freckles!" Patch called to the fleeing puppy.

"We should probably keep Jimbo from going outside the barn." Colette said.

"I think he's more interested in dessert." Patch pointed to Jimbo as he was going toward the other piles of hay while Rolly was trying to protect them.

"Rolly, what do you have behind those piles of hay?" Colette asked.

"Uh, nuthin'?" Rolly looked nervous as Jimbo came closer and closer. "Back, back, I say!"

Jimbo smiled as he sucked up the hay to eat them and then in shock, everybody could see piles and piles of other foods such as pies that were hiding behind the hay stacks.

"Whoa! Now that's what I call a mother load of food." Patch said.

"The Treasure of the Sahara Pantry!" Cadpig piped up.

The elephant smiled and started to suck up all the food.

"No, it's not fair, it's mine, I found it fair and square!" Rolly yelped.

Unfortunately, the elephant wasn't stopping until all the food Rolly had was sucked up.

"Noo..." Rolly was mourning as he gripped around Spot and shook the chicken slightly. "All my life's savings! GONE!"

"Let's just face it, you guys, Jimbo is just too much for us too handle." Spot said.

Colette's ear went up. "A car's coming!" she alerted the tohers.

"She's right," Cadpig came to the cocker spaniel's side. "It's Cruella! We gotta hide him!"

"How do you hide an elephant?" Spot asked.

"Oh, maybe we could put wheels on him and disguise him as a vacuum cleaner!" Rolly scoffed.

"Or I could use a magic spell and turn him invisible." Patch said.

"Or stick a few magnets on him and ay he's a refrigerator." Spot suggested.

"Or put a saddle on him and say he's a horse with a glandular problem." Cadpig smiled.

"I have a better idea." Lucky said once he saw black and white paint buckets.

"I already can tell what you're thinking." Patch said once he saw the paint cans.

"Genius, right?" Lucky smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, it's genius, now, come on, let's start painting Jimbo before Cruella gets inside." Patch said.

"You guys gather around unless you want Cruella to bust us!" Colette told the other dalmatian puppies.

The other Dalmatian puppies did so, not wanting to let Cruella bust them.

"Aha, just as I thought, an elephant!" Cruella came into the barn, shutting the doors behind her, but only saw the puppies doing a large pyramid stand together. "Uh, where is it?"

Patch simply smirked at Cruella. Suddenly, the evil woman then had the doors opened on her as Nanny was coming with a wheelbarrow of hay.

"Oh, here you go, puppies," Nanny smiled, then glanced at them. "Oh, you pups seem to grow right before my very eyes." she then giggled as she left the barn and shut the doors behind her.

Patch and Colette smirked at the flattened evil woman, happy that happened to her.

"I'll be back." Cruella firmly promised before storming out the barn.

"Okay, everyone, she's gone." Patch sighed.

The puppies then smiled and broke apart. Jimbo then wandered around the barnyard.

"See?" Lucky smirked. "I told you it'd be a cinch!"

"Yeah, but now, we gotta be really careful." Colette said.

"Clover, will you relax?" Lucky sighed. "We fed him, now all we gotta do is keep him clean!"

"My name is Colette." Colette told him.

"You know what I mean." Lucky shrugged.

Jimbo then did a cannonball and landed on top of a pig which made a wave of mud splash all over the others.

"Looks like we'll need to give him a bath." Patch said appearing with a magical force field around himself and Colette.

"Oh, I love baths!" Colette beamed.

"Yes, but right now, one of us will have to carry Jimbo up to the bathroom." Lucky said.

"Leave that to me." Patch obviously volunteered.

"Okay, if you insist." Lucky smirked.

* * *

Patch chuckled as he then carried Jimbo with ease and they were sneaking into the Dearly house to bathe their new pet.

"You knew Patch would volunteer, didn't you?" Colette whispered to Lucky.

"Well, of course, he's told us all about it one night." Lucky replied as he led the way to the bathroom.

"True." Colette nodded.

"Okay, Jimbo, time to come clean." Lucky said once the elephant was now in the bath tub and he started the water.

Jimbo smiled, he then wrapped Spot around his trunk and started to use her as a loofah as the soap bubbles came.

"Do I look like a loofah to you?!" Spot glared.

"Whoa!" Cadpig yelped as she floated on one bubble. "I'm having an outer bubble experience!"

Patch chuckled before getting to cleaning the elephant. Rolly and Lucky joined him.

"Jimbo, please, put Spot down, she is not a loofah, she is a chicken." Colette told the elephant gently like a mother would.

The elephant did so as he gently placed Spot on the floor.

"Good boy." Colette smiled to Jimbo.

The male puppies continued to soap up the elephant.

* * *

After a while, Spot coughed up a bar of soap. "Are we done yet?"

"Just about," Lucky said as he started to scrub the elephant's head until the water ran out. "Oh, no, don't tell me we used all the water!"

Patch suddenly heard footsteps and used his magic to make himself float next to Cadpig to see who was coming.

"Guys, no pressure, but, uh, Roger's coming!" Patch told his siblings.

"Oh, no, this is bad, this very, very bad." Colette said.

"What're we gonna do?" Patch frowned.

"We gotta hide him." Lucky said.

"How?" Rolly grunted. "We'll need a towel as big as a shower curtain!"

"Rolly, you're a genius!" Lucky smiled.

"I am?" Rolly replied.

Patch moved Jimbo up in the bath tub and Lucky pulled the curtain to hide the elephant as Roger was coming in to take a shower. Patch, Cadpig, Colette, and Rolly all joined them. Roger hummed as he threw off his robe and stepped into the shower, turning on the water, unknowing that Jimbo's trunk was sprinkling onto him. Just then, Cruella walked in.

"Cruella!" Roger gasped and covered himself with the shower curtain.

"But I-I just saw an elephant in here!" Cruella told him.

"Excuse me, but don't you think I'd know if there was an elepahnt in my shower?" Roger glared.

Then unknown to him, an elephant trunk handed him a towel.

"Th-There!" Cruella pointed.

"Now, now, Cruella," Anita came beside the woman and took her out so her husband could be alone. "I think you've been working a little too hard lately. It'll be okay, now come on."

"I know what I saw!" Cruella insisted. "And I won't give up until I prove it!"

'That might take her a while.' Patch thought himself.

The group now moved outside.

"Aw, see?" Lucky smirked. "You guys were worried about nothing!"

Suddenly, a wind blew Jimbo's hat off his head and the elephant then went after it.

'He definitely isn't getting into any trouble." Lucky continued.

"Oh, really?" Patch asked. "Then where is he now?"

Cadpig smiled before flipping out once she saw where Jimbo was headed. "In trouble!"

Jimbo was climbing up the silo to retrieve his hat.

"Jimbo, get down from there!" Patch called out. "You could hurt yourself!"

Jimbo looked down and appeared to be afraid of heights.

"Come down, please!" Colette yelped.

"And please, whatever you do, don't let go of the silo!" Patch told him.

Jimbo however slipped and was falling.

"Ya just had to say it." Spot deadpanned.

"Sorry." Patch smiled sheepishly.

Luckily for Jimbo, his hat flew back onto his head and it allowed him to walk off.

"So, Lucky, what do you have to say now?" Patch asked.

"I hate to say I told you so, Spot, but I don't think we can keep Jimbo," Lucky said to the chicken. "He's just too heavy responsibility!"

"Ya don't say." Spot glared at him.

"Now where have we heard that before?" Patch asked with a glare.

Colette yelped as she heard a familiar car ride up.

"Oh, come on!" Patch groaned.

"There's no hiding now!" Cruella stormed up to the elephant.

* * *

Suddenly, a helicopter was heard overview and a couple of trapeze artists were coming down, having looked all over for the elephant and called for him.

"Looks like someone isn't going to get the farm." Patch whispered to Colette.

"Oh, Jimbo, you're okay!" One artist hugged the elephant.

"We looked everywhere for you!" The other added in.

"Get off!" Cruella scolded before pointing to Roger. "This isn't your elephant, it's his!"

"What?" Rodger asked, confused.

"Is this working?" Colette whispered.

"I think so." Patch whispered back.

The trapeze artists laughed at the silly idea of keeping an elephant as a pet.

"But I saw it! It was in his shower and on the silo, and-" Cruella said.

"Goodbye!" the trapeze artists waved as they left with their elephant.

"Be good now." Colette nuzzled against Jimbo before he was going back home to the circus.

"And stay safe." Patch added.

Jimbo patted them both on theh ead with his trunk and he was now on his way back into the helicopter.

"Hmph!" Cruella huffed and walked off back into her car, officially done with the day.

"Bye-Bye, Cruella." Patch smirked.

Lucky looked up to Roger's Aquarium Pals jar and decided to take a look at it.

"Oh, no, Lucky, didn't you learn your lesson?" Patch asked.

"Sure I did, an elephant is too much pet for a puppy, but an Aquarium Pal is small and easy to take care of!" Lucky shrugged before he then took out a water dropper and added in some water. "Just add water, and-"

A giant fish monster grew from the tank and grinned as it was taller than the house. Here we go again.

" **LUCKY!** " Patch muffled out of annoyance to his brother.

"Uh-Oh..." Lucky mumbled.

Patch then lifted the now giant fish monster off them before using his magic to turn it back to normal size.

"Phew, that was close..." Colette breathed in relief.

"Uh, I think Roger and Anita will be good pets for now..." Lucky smiled sheepishly.

"I thought so." Patch smirked.

"What a crazy day..." Colette said.

"And many more to come." Patch nodded.


End file.
